Indeleble
by Karou-Lackless
Summary: "Trato de dejarte congelada en un recuerdo que termina helandome" Ritsu no quiere seguir perdiendo, pero que tanto esta dispuesta a dar por eso? / Mal resumen pero denle chance :D
1. La Guerra

**K On no es mio, ni los personajes :D**

Ch. 01 La Guerra

- Lo siento Ricchan… Realmente lo siento, buscamos cuanto pudimos…

Los ojos de Ritsu Tainaka se cerraron fuertemente mientras procesaba las palabras, toda su fuerza la abandonaba lentamente.

- Gracias Mugi… Solo… Ahora, necesito estar sola.

La chica rubia se quedo un momento más observando a Ritsu, buscando algo que decir, pero sabía que sería inútil, estaba demasiado triste y cansada, todas lo estaban, pero sin duda Ricchan era quien más afectada se encontraba. Dio la vuelta y salió de la pequeña habitación de hospital improvisado y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin decir ni una palabra.

De pronto Ritsu se sintió sola, ya no había peligro, podía llorar tanto como quisiera. Se llevo las manos al rostro y pequeñas punzadas de dolor la estremecieron, aun sentía los labios hinchados y rotos, sus ojos dolían también y agradeció la falta de espejos en ese lugar, así al menos no seria tan consciente de su estado, que después de todo debía ser bastante lamentable.

La gran puerta de madera se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a cuatro chicas que conversaban cansadamente, dentro de lo que quedaba de una hermosa biblioteca, Mugi entró con expresión sombría mientras observaba al pequeño grupo compuesto por las gemelas Ui y Yui Hirasawa, Azuza Nakano y Sawako Yamanaka. Todas ellas tenían alrededor de 20 años, todas ellas eran amigas y sobre todo, todas ellas eran parte de la misma guerra…

- Como esta Ricchan?.. Le has dicho ya Mugi-chan? – Dijo una de las gemelas Hirasawa, Mugi asumió que se trataba de Yui, aunque, a decir verdad era imposible diferenciarlas.

- Débil, herida, muy triste, y no se si lo superara… - Dijo nerviosa, peinando su rubio y largo cabello intentando no llorar – Yo… Yo no podre superarlo.

Las chicas observaron a Mugi sin decir nada, a todas la guerra les había quitado muchísimo, habían perdido todo, pero a Mugi y a Ritsu les había quitado aun más.

Ritsu abrió los ojos de golpe, había dormido quizás toda la tarde, su cara aún dolia, pero nada comparado con el dolor que sentía por dentro, esperaba que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero al despertar y sentir su cuerpo adolorido, una enorme herida en el abdomen (Cortesía de una espada) y ver el diminuto cuarto se dio cuenta que todo era real.

Quizá la guerra aun durará, pero para ella ya había terminado, lo había perdido todo, dinero, a su familia, sus tierras.. Pero sobre todo, la había perdido a ella…

Ser mujer era difícil, ser mujer, huérfana y en tiempos de guerra, lo era aún mas, pero si además de todo eso, te enamoraras de otra mujer… Eso, era suicidio, y Ritsu Tainaka estaba pagando las consecuencias..


	2. El pacto

**Primeramente gracias a quienes han leído esto, en especial a Saeko-Kuga y ritsunny por sus comentarios y bueno.. Ahí esta otro capitulo. Espero sus comentarios ~~ Gracias!**

**_K-on no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en dicha serie._**

* * *

Ch. 02 El pacto.

Los pisos de madera empezaron a crujir bajo el peso de un numeroso grupo de hombres uniformados impecablemente, llevaban atadas a la cintura hermosas e imponentes espadas, pero al mismo tiempo letales.

- General. ¿Es seguro que estén aquí? – Dijo en voz baja uno de los soldados más jóvenes.

Un hombre mayor que iba al frente del grupo se limito a asentir despacio, él también estaba cansado de la guerra y de sus víctimas, incluso el peso del arma que llevaba consigo parecía hacerse más grande cada vez que entraba así a un lugar, sabía que pasaría después, saldría "victorioso" pero con el peso adicional de más vidas sobre su conciencia.

El grupo avanzo lentamente, mientras el soldado más joven del grupo avanzaba aun más despacio, era su deber, pero temía la respuesta segura que había dado el general, si encontraba ahí a las chicas… Seguramente también estaría su hermana con ellos…

- Tainaka! Presta atención! – La voz del general era autoritaria aun cuando hablaba casi en un susurro.

- Si... Si, general. – Demonios, su hermana!, que haría si la encontraba con ellas!?

- Recuerden, nada de rehenes, las ordenes fueron claras, estamos buscando a unas traidoras, y ni una de ellas merece seguir con vida, entendido?- El general observo firmemente a todos los soldados, especialmente a uno. – Entendido Tainaka!? Traidores son traidores…

_- Hola princesa!_

_La chica de largo y oscuro cabello brinco al escuchar ese familiar saludo, sus ojos brillaron cuando vio a Ritsu correr alegremente hacia ella._

_-. Cállate Ritsu! Alguien podría escucharte! _

_-. Sabes bien que eso a mí no me interesa, dime, que haremos hoy? –Ritsu sonrió ampliamente y se tumbó al lado de la chica, sabía que debía tener más cuidado, ser más discreta quizá, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba ver como la siempre correcta Mio Akiyama se sonrojaba y asustaba cuando le llamaba de algún modo cariñoso._

_-. Podríamos quedarnos aquí hoy? Hace mucho que no disfrutamos de un paisaje así de lindo!- Mio sonreía mocionada, frente a ellas un lago hermoso y profundo se extendía hasta casi perder de vista su límite, ambas chicas se hallaban bajo un árbol, y aunque a Ritsu le aburriera estar contemplando paisajes debía admitir que era un ambiente muy agradable._

_Mio dejo de sonreír y sus ojos se entristecieron un poco, Ritsu lo notó en seguida._

_-. Que pasa princesa?_

_-. Mis padres insisten en buscar planes de boda… Y yo… No quiero! No puedo Ricchan, yo quiero estar…Quiero estar contigo._

_-. Pues.. Entonces vámonos! Busquemos un lugar donde podamos estar juntas! _

…_._

_-. Hey Ricchan! Mira lo que te traje! _

_La joven de negro cabello le entrego a Ritsu una hermosa daga forjada, la cual en la funda tenía pequeñas inscripciones._

_-. Wow Mio! Es genial, no debías darme nada, pero es genial! Gracias! – Ritsu se lanzo sobre Mio y le dio un tierno beso – Y a que se debe el regalo eh princesa?_

_-. Bueno, es para facilitarnos las cosas, no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos al estar lejos de casa… _

_Habían estado planeando su huida todo un mes, y al fin era el día en que se irían a buscar un futuro juntas, sin nadie que quisiera separarlas, o familias que quisieran casarlas con nobles o militares por conveniencia._

_Se reunirían con otras "rebeldes" como la sociedad les llamaba, todas se iban por diferente razón y acordaron que en grupo sería más fácil, y menos sospechoso, todo estaba listo, al anochecer emprendieron su camino y fue entonces que Mio desapareció…_

Ritsu despertó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sabía que debía recuperarse, sabía que debía encontrar a Mio.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama, debía tener cuidado de que sus heridas no se volvieran a abrir, comenzar su búsqueda desangrándose no la llevaría a ningún lado. De pronto escucho como la madera del pasillo crujía, aun era de madrugada y los pasos eran muy pesados y lentos para que fuera alguna de las chicas, su instinto le indico permanecer callada y buscar un modo de ocultarse, moviéndose despacio tomo una de las gruesas mantas que le servían de colchón y se coloco detrás de la puerta de la habitación, quizá estuviera herida, pero al menos podría distraer a cualquiera que intentara atacarle. Sabía que debía ayudar a las demás chicas, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente y confiaba en que las demás hubieran salido antes.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, una figura alta y delgada entro sigilosamente a la habitación, la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana ayudo a Ritsu a distinguir claramente el uniforme militar y el resplandor de una espada desenvainada que el soldado tenia empuñada.

Ritsu sintió una punzada en el pecho, sabía que su fin estaba cerca, sabía que no volvería a ver a Mio, que le había fallado, pero también sabia, que quizá moriría a manos d su propio hermano.

Satoshi se acerco lentamente a la cama, y busco debajo de ella, parecía que la habitación estaba vacía, sin embargo algo en ese lugar le hacia sentir extraño, se dispuso a salir cuando la vio, paralizada detrás de la puerta su hermana lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, él la conocía, sabía que Ritsu no huiría, sabía que prefería morir antes de que él fuera juzgado como traidor por ayudarla. Camino hacia ella con la espada en alto, solo quería acabar rápido y salir de ahí, al llegar donde la chica le dio un fuerte golpe con el pesado soporte de la espada que le saco el aire a su hermana.

-. Perdón Ritsu, no hagas ruido por favor, tú me salvaste, ahora yo lo hare… Solo no te muevas, deben creer que estas muerta… y por cierto… Siento la muerte de Akiyama-san. – Satoshi le hablaba en el oído mientras la ponía cuidadosamente en el piso.

Su propio hermano la había golpeado y su cabeza daba vueltas, y además... el habla dicho, Mio estaba muerta, eso no podía ser, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, Mio….

El joven soldado salió de la habitación con su espada manchada de su propia sangre, todo debía resultar creíble, mientras tanto Ritsu no sabía si prefería seguir viva, si lo que Satoshi decía era cierto, nada tenía sentido ya.

Varias voces se escucharon en el pasillo, todas de hombres que hablaban ya sin ningún cuidado.

-. Ya está hecho?

-. Si, ya me eh encargado de las gemelas Hirasawa, fue fácil.. Aun dormían.

-. Nakano murió también ya y Kenji se encargo de Yamanaka..

-. Y Tainaka? – La voz del general era más potente ahora que hablaba con libertad.

-. También general… Yo mismo lo eh hecho… - la voz de Satoshi era inconfundible.

-. Les agradezco mucho que hayan venido cuanto antes, serán bien recompensados… - Una voz de mujer se escucho entre las exclamaciones de aceptación de los soldados.

-. Señorita Kotobuki, ah sido un honor, agradecemos mucho que nos haya informado cuanto antes y se halla expuesto a permanecer con esas personas.

Ritsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba.. Acaso Mugi las había traicionado!?

Los hombres se despidieron y Ritsu escucho como se alejaban, tenía que levantarse y enfrentar a Mugi de una vez, necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba saber si ella también era la responsable de la muerte de Mio.

Pero no tuvo tiempo, la chica rubia entro rápidamente en la habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras observaba a Ritsu que aun estaba en el piso, en su cara se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa que a la castaña se le antojo destrozar a golpes.

-. Bueno Ricchan.. Pues… Ya está hecho! Las demás no sufrirán.

- Tsumugi… Porque!? Nos traicionaste! Como fuiste capaz de entregar a tus propias amigas?

- Eso es algo largo de explicar Ritsu, es algo que debía pasar, y algo que solo yo podía hacer… Igual que tú debes seguir viva, todo es parte de un plan mayor – Mugi volvió a sonreír mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Ritsu la veía con odio, pero también con decepción, tristeza, miedo y confusión Mugi siempre le había parecido una chica excéntrica, pero nunca una asesina.. - Dime Ricchan… Quieres volver a ver a Mio?

Los ojos de Ritsu se abrieron como platos, acaso Mio estaba viva después de todo? A caso Mugi sabia donde estaba?

-Puedo ayudarte a volver a verla Ricchan…Pero el precio es muy alto, estas dispuesta a pagarlo?

- Que quieres? Te daré lo que sea.

- Quiero la vida de su asesino.

Definitivamente ahora si ya no estaba entendiendo nada…


End file.
